Ella no podía tocar
by Saphira Kailen
Summary: Evan tiene alrededor de veinte años, ha viajado por todo el mundo con su música y la de sus padres. Un día, la conoce, la chica que tiene un violín que ya no puede tocar.


Ella no podía tocar

Ir al colegio era ya simplemente por placer, por conocer, por aprender, por enseñar y tener tantos instrumentos a su disposición como quisiera. Además, su música era generalmente interpretada por los estudiantes, sus compañeros, y eso le hacía sentir su música más viva. Mucho más viva. A su edad era un intérprete conocido en todo el mundo y solía acompañar a sus padres en sus giras. Entre los tres habían traído al mundo un concepto que entonces no era muy conocido: la combinación de la música clásica y el rock.

Fue en Finlandia donde la conoció. A una chica de su edad, con el largo cabello pelirrojo peinado en rastas decoradas con tiras de estambre de colores, con el rostro pálido cubierto de pecas, los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto jamás y una sonrisa que tentaría al corazón de cualquiera. Cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente atento para observar a su alrededor y no solo la pantalla de su celular. El sonido de unas cuerdas es lo que atrajo la atención de Evan y había venido del violín desgastado que yacía a los pies de la chica que estiraba las manos vendadas pidiendo unas monedas y que de vez en cuando acomodaba la bufanda con la que apenas y se cubría, intentando no renunciar a su sonrisa.

Se quedó parado, observándola, preguntándose por qué no usaba su instrumento si lo tenía ahí, recordó las monedas que él ganaba al tocar la guitarra. Un hombre la miró con desprecio y le arrojó una moneda a sus pies, cuando ella iba a recogerla él se la quitó de nuevo, algo le dijo y ella le respondió con un escupitajo, él le gritó mientras ella tomó en sus brazos su instrumento y caminó sin prestarle más atención. Evan no pudo evitar sonreír, algo le intrigaba de ella, cerró los ojos y escuchó su caminar, era pausado y regular, escuchó un tarareo.

-Hola –dijo al ponerse frente a ella, esperando que hablara inglés.

-Ah… hola –respondió ella, con algo de desconfianza.

-Me llamo Evan ¿tocas el violín?

-No, ya no –sonrió un poco. –Me llamo Miriam –le sostuvo la mirada preguntándose qué lo orillaba a hablarle tan casual.

-Tienes frío –ella lo miró más extrañada. –Tiemblas un poco –intentó explicarse. -¿Puedo invitarte un café?

Ella rió un poco. -¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

-Porque a ambos nos gusta la música –se miraron en silencio un rato. –Soy músico –ella entrecerró un poco los ojos, retrocedió un paso, vaciló un poco y asintió.

-Que sea un pan y un café.

-Un pastel si quieres –ella rió, a Evan le pareció delicioso ese sonido. Entraron a la primera cafetería que encontraron. Él pidió exactamente lo mismo que ella: un trozo de pastel de chocolate y café. -¿Por qué ya no tocas?

Detuvo su cuchara a medio camino a su boca y la bajó con lentitud, soltó un suspiro. –Ya no puedo hacerlo –se preguntó si valdría la pena contarle, su mirada era muy transparente, lo veía tan curioso, tan inocente que le parecía estarlo soñando. –Me rompieron los dedos, cuando toco me duele y me cuesta trabajo seguir un buen ritmo –él reparó en las manos cubiertas de unas algo sucias vendas. –Intenté cantar pero… no es para mí.

-Tienes una voz dulce.

Ella volvió a reír. –Parece a nadie gustarle.

-Quiero oírte.

Miriam se sonrojó un poco y comió el pastel. –Evan Taylor quiere escuchar a una chica de la calle cantar…

-¿Me reconoces?

-Tenía un cd tuyo, dos de tu padre y uno de tu madre.

Él sonrió complacido. –Gracias.

-De qué…-bebió.

-¿Cantarías para mí?

-¿Por qué lo haría? Si consigo impresionarte ¿me llevarás contigo? ¿a cantar en tu orquesta? –rió.

-Lo haría.

Lo miró completamente sorprendida, él también lo estaba, estaba hablando sin pensar, algo, simplemente algo la atraía a ella, como si ese sonido fuera el faltante en una sinfonía nueva. Miriam carraspeó un poco, acomodó una de sus rastas tras su oreja y sin mirarlo comenzó a cantar en finlandés. Él cerró los ojos. –No pares de cantar –dijo. –Levanta el rostro, no tienes que verme solo levantarlo –ella lo hizo y el sonido de su voz se elevó un poco, ahora era poco más que un susurro. –No tengas miedo –no podía cantar más fuerte. –Más fuerte –intentó elevar el volumen y desafinó, él sonrió, ella se detuvo. –Sigue, más fuerte.

-Eres raro…

-Más fuerte…

-Parece que te excitas con esas caras que haces –él rió, ella se sonrojó antes de reír.

-Solo canta y cierra los ojos.

Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos, alzó el rostro y volvió a cantar, por un momento no escuchó nada más que a sí misma, cantó más fuerte. Una voz que sabía que era suya pero no reconocía llenó el lugar, en algún momento sintió la mano de Evan posarse en su mano pero no se detuvo. Al terminar algunas personas aplaudieron, ella sonrió con un sonrojo y al mirarlo sintió el mundo moverse, la sonrisa, su mirada, todo en él era tan transparente y real, la miraba con fascinación y ella se sintió nerviosa y halagada a la vez.

-Lo siento –dijo él al ver que la había incomodado.

-Está bien…

-Miriam…

-Evan…

-Eres el instrumento que me faltaba, creo… que es una bendición que no puedas tocar –lo miró extrañada. –Porque si no sería menos probable que pueda escucharte cantar.

Ella supo que no volvería a cargar con ese viejo violín y que esos ojos azules la dirigirían a dónde quisiera, lo quería como maestro. Él supo que a dónde fuera querría llevarla con él, para escucharla reír, mirarla sonreír, escucharla cantar. Había buscado en diferentes colegios de música, alrededor de todo el mundo, para ir a encontrarla en una calle de Finlandia. A ella, la chica que no podía tocar.


End file.
